Pokémon Academy
by Drayven
Summary: Pokémon Academy is a wondrous school where students come to learn all about the World of Pokémon. Allen Durner is a student at this school but he's no ordinary student. Join Allen and his friends as they learn more about Pokémon and how their world isn't so different from ours.


Pokémon Academy

Chapter 1 – The World of Pokémon

_"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!_  
"_Click-_" The boy grinned as he pressed the A button.  
_My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!_

"Allen!"

"Huh wha-?" said the startled boy.

"Something under your desk that you'd like to share?" said the lady as she stared fiercely at Allen.

"Erm...No, nothing at all Professor Errol." said Allen as he tried to put away his Gameboy silently.

"AH! I see that Allen. Hand over the Gameboy." cried out Professor Errol. Allen reluctantly handed her the Gameboy when a bell rang.

"RINGGGGGGGG"

"Alright class, finish up the chapter for homework and we'll resume from there tomorrow." She stared menacingly at Allen when she said "And I don't want to see any distractions from now on." The class giggled as Professor Errol put away the Gameboy in her desk and said "This is now mine. Consequences Mr. Durner, all of your actions have consequences." Allen grabbed his bag and walked out of class. In the hallway he saw a long tree wallpaper.

"I know it's you Luke." Allen said with a sigh. A tall boy appeared behind the wallpaper.

"How did you know it was me?" Luke questioned. Luke was wearing camo cargo pants, with a black T-shirt and a red jacket. It was an attempt at trying to be a ninja, while wearing camouflage patterns and his Pokémon Ranger Jacket.

"Cause you're the only one stupid enough to try and use a tree wallpaper in a school hallway." Allen replied smartly.

"I think it's because you have started learning more of the Ninja way since you've been hanging out with me. You should be thankful that you have gained such a keen eye." said Luke with a smile.

"Actually because of hanging out with you, I feel that I have actually gotten stupider." Allen said jokingly. "Let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving." The two headed off to the cafeteria when they saw a small boy jumping up and down trying to reach a tablet that was being held over his head by a large boy with a baseball cap titled to the side and in shorts."

"HA! Come get it nerd." taunted the larger boy.

"Ungh! Ungh!" the smaller boy struggled as he tried to reach the tablet. "Give it back Joey!"

"Just give it to him Joey." Allen said with a sign. "It's not like you know how to use that thing. You barely know how to wear your hat properly."

"Oh look, it's that gaming loser and his dork ninja sidekick. You obviously don't know style when you see it." said Joey as he threw the tablet back at the younger child. The young child was thrown back due to the force but seemed happy that he got his tablet back.

"You okay Dex?" asked Allen.

"Yeah I'm fine Allen. Erm, maybe you should apologize to Joey." Dex said quickly.

"The nerd's right loser. Say sorry to me." said Joey

"Maybe we should say sorry." whispered Luke into Allen's ear.

Allen whispered back to Luke "Wha- No, that's stupid." Allen turned to face Joey "Why should I apologize?"

"Cause if you don't then I'm gonna beat you up. Duh." said Joey, "I don't know why you think you're smarter than me if you're dumb enough to challenge me"

"What? I never said anything about a challen-" Allen started.

"Get ready to lose...loser." Joey started. _Wow, real original_ thought Allen. "We'll battle at the end of school by the gym. Bring your best Pokémon, but it's not even going to matter. My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattatas." Joey said proudly. He walked towards Allen, bumping his shoulder into his before he continued to leave.

"That kid is mental." Allen said.

"He's mental?! Dude, YOU'RE mental." Luke said, "I mean you just challenged one of the biggest bullies to a Pokémon battle. There's a reason Joey is one of the biggest bullies, it's that he wins all of his Pokémon battles!"

"Joey's win rate is currently 100% with his Rattata." Dexter cut in. Dexter was a small short boy with round glasses was wearing a white lab coat. He always carried around his tablet with him and was pretty much a walking encyclopedia.

"Thanks for the support guys." Allen said sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like I actually challenged him. Joey took it as a challenge."

"Well...Yeah I suppose so," Luke said, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"How about eating lunch?." Allen said rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving." The other two nodded in agreement and they went split off to go on line and buy lunch.

Allen headed over to the Poffin line when the cashier said, "Oh Allen, again?"

"Yeah, I don't have much money today." Allen replied.

"But Allen, Poffins are for... Pokémon." the cashier looked worried. "I don't think it's healthy for you to be eating these everyday."

"Yeah, well when you don't have money, you go eat Poffins. They have all essential nutrients including major vitamins, minerals, and amino acids." said Allen. The cashier stared at him strangely. "At least that's what Dex told me." Allen said with a smile.

The cashier chuckled, "Okay, okay. Here take this one." As she handed him a piece of bread and winked at him, "This is for humans, it has chocolate inside. I thought you'd be back again today."

Allen looked back at the cashier and smiled, "Thanks!" He turned around and "WHAP!" Allen bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry sorry," Allen started as he rubbed his head. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay" said the person. Allen looked up, it was a girl with a bucket in her hands. "I should have been more careful as well."

_Wow, this girl is kind of cute_ thought Allen. "Oh, um...I'm Allen" he said as he stretched out his hand. "Are you broke also?"

"Excuse me? Um...That's a weird question. My name's Serena." replied the girl.

"She's here to get Poffins for her Pokémon, you know what they're actually for?" said the cashier from the back.

:"Oh, um...Right. I see. That...er...Makes sense." Allen said as he awkwardly smiled. "I'll just...um...I'm going to go now." And Allen walked off.

_What a strange boy_ thought Serena.

AH! That was horrible, oh my goodness I am so awkward thought Allen as he walked. He saw Luke wave at him from a distant table and headed over there.

"Gettin the poor man's lunch again?" said Luke with a smile. "I probably could have spotted you man."

"Haha, no I'm okay Luke. But thanks for asking." said Allen.

"What are you going to do for your match Allen?" asked Dexter.

"Actually, yeah. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you with a Pokémon before Al." said Luke. "Do you even have any?" Allen continued biting into his bread.

After swallowing one last bite, he said "Look guys, I've got this. Okay? Don't worry about me." Allen turned to Dexter, "Hey Dex, I know that you can play games on your tablet, can I play Pokémon Red version?"

Dexter looked horrified at the the question. "Wh- No, I cannot allow you to do such a thing. This tablet has extremely important data on it and for you to mess around playing games would surely cause trouble."

"Man, I don't know why you like playing those games so much." said Luke, "Most people want to train their actual Pokémon ya know? Not some virtual pet."

"Well, the games are based off true people, so I guess it helps inspire me." Allen shrugged. "Oh well, better start heading to Pokéconomics now." Allen got up from the table and started walking away. Meanwhile, in the back there was a dark shadow in the bottom of the table and pair of menacing eyes staring at Allen.


End file.
